Luzes de Natal
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Uma história curtinha sobre Anna e Ren...agora revisada, ficou bem mais legível! ^^v E finalmente colocada na seção de Português! Vida longa aos asnos tecnológicos!


Versão revisada, ficou bem mais legível. Consertei alguns erros e vírgulas, coloquei no bloco de notas e agora parece bem mais decente. É que antes esse desastre tecnológico aqui tinha feito tudo no Microsoft Word. Típico. Espero que gostem.   
Lady Macbeth  
  
---  
  
Ela prendeu a respiração, colocou as mãos próximas da boca, e soltou o ar dentro de seus pulmões. A fumaça branca e úmida esquentou as mãos. Que estupidez, sair sem as luvas naquela época do ano! Olhou para as luzes de todas as cores iluminando os prédios elegantes, de apartamentos amplos e cheios de luz. Comparou-os melancolicamente com a casa nos subúrbios, grande, silenciosa e escura. Não tinham feito qualquer tipo de comemoração. Quando saíra para dar uma volta, ele estava dormindo. Gostava de vê-lo a dormir. Parecia tão cheio de paz como sempre. Mas havia uma diferença. Quando dormia, ela sentia que ele estava mais próximo. Na casa vazia, não havia mais ninguém que pudesse vê-lo. Aquele momento, pelo menos, era só dela. Não tinha que dividir com nenhum deles...não. Naquele momento ele era só dela, e ele nunca seria tão frágil e pacífico. Aquele lado dele ninguém nunca vira, nem nunca veria. A não ser ela.  
  
Parou numa pequena ponte que cruzava o rio de águas lentas e geladas, observando o seu reflexo. Parecia mais solitária do que era, ali, de pé em meio ao fundo de estrelas e as luzes de natal que começavam a se apagar devido à hora tardia. Parecia uma menininha perdida. Aquele lado dela, ninguém nunca veria. Para todos ela era, e sempre seria, a Garota de Gelo, um demônio de cabelos dourados e olhos calmos como um lago no verão. Ela abaixou-se até que os dedos gelados pudessem tocar a água transparente, onde flutuavam as últimas folhas douradas e vermelhas. Agora ventava, e a água começava a se arrastar mais rapidamente. Como parecia gelada - gelada, pura e solitária, como ela mesma. Inalcansável. Intocável. Inabalável. Para sempre, a Garota de Gelo e a Menininha Perdida.  
Ele observou de longe - e curiosamente - a garota abaixada, com as mãos brancas, quase azuis, dentro da água. Curiosamente, pois nunca a vira agir assim. Parecia perdida, sozinha e triste. Resistiu ao impulso e ir até ela e permaneceu na janela - uma das poucas onde não se podia ver o brilho colorido das luzes de natal - de olhos fechados, sentindo a sua presença cálida e inabalável. Pode sentir ela se levantar a virar-se em sua direção. Abriu os olhos verdes e ácidos, encarando-a. A noiva de Asakura, o demônio em pessoa, observando-o à distância com reprovação e angústia nos olhos. Podia entendê- la. Ele também não gostaria que alguém o visse num momento tão delicado, tão particular. Não queria sorrir, pois seu sorriso nunca pareceria animador e gentil. Ela se sentiria ainda mais acuada e constrangida pelos lábios que se alargariam, felinos e sarcásticos. Preferia continuar a fitar a figura delicada e elegante, o casaco escuro comprido, as mãos azuladas sem luvas, o cabelo dourado curto e desordenado, a face também azulada, como se fosse uma figura de gelo, estática e fria. Por fim ela se moveu, e ele se surpreendeu ligeiramente ao vê-la dirigir-se ao seu próprio prédio. Esperou algum tempo, ainda parado na varanda fria, fitando distraidamente o horizonte negro, até ouvir o som cortante e urgente da campainha. Foi até a porta e abriu-a, mantendo distância. A garota parecia um quadro particularmente melancólico e solitário, emoldurada pelo batente da porta de madeira escura e pesada. Mais uma vez, ele evitou sorrir, e afastou-se mais para dar espaço para a garota passar. Foi o que ela fez, ao mesmo tempo decidida, orgulhosa, e frágil. Os dois foram até a sala, onde sentaram-se e ficaram por um tempo que pareceu toda uma eternidade, olhando para os joelhos. Por fim, ela ergueu o rosto, agora mais corado devido ao calor do ambiente. Ele ergueu os olhos ácidos e perguntou, tentando fazer com que a voz soasse um pouco menos sarcástica do que de costume:  
- Quer beber alguma coisa?   
- Não está comemorando o Natal? - a resposta, que não era resposta, viera praticamente junta com a pergunta do garoto.  
- São quatro horas da madrugada...o Papai Noel já passou aqui há muito tempo.  
  
A garota voltou a olhar para os joelhos, sem acrescentar mais nada. Por fim, ele continuou:   
- E você?   
- Não tinha nada...nem ninguém...para comemorar. Ou com quem comemorar.   
  
A voz parecia relutante e magoada, mas ele pôde perceber que ela estava ansiosa por conversar com alguém. Mas por que diabos tinha que ser ele?   
- E o...o seu noivo?   
- Está dormindo. - disse ela, com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz ainda magoada - Acho que esqueceu o Natal.  
  
Mais uma vez parecia que uma parede intransponível se colocava entre os dois. Ela tirou o casaco silenciosamente, agora com algumas gotas de suor no rosto calmo e melancólico.   
- Quer que eu diminua o aquecimento? - perguntou ele, odiando a sua voz irônica e impiedosa.   
- Não...não precisa. Acho que vou embora...me des... - ela interrompeu a frase e levantou-se. Ele levantou-se também, e acompanhou-a até a porta.   
- Tem certeza de que quer sair? Está muito frio lá fora...   
- Sim...é melhor eu ir. Daqui a pouco vou acordar Yoh...para mandá-lo treinar - ela acrescentou prontamente.   
- Bem...espere um pouco. - rapidamente ele desapareceu por uma porta, e ela permaneceu parada junto à entrada, esperando ele voltar, curiosa. Finalmente, depois de algum tempo, ele voltou. Trazia nas mãos alguma coisa negra.   
- São luvas. Fique com elas... - ao perceber o seu olhar inquisidor, acrescentou - Um...presente de Natal.   
- Obrigada - disse ela, hesitante. Depois de alguns instantes, abriu a porta e sussurrou - Adeus então...e....bem...um Feliz Natal.  
  
O garoto chinês ficou observando a garota desaparecer pelo corredor, com seu andar calmo e melancólico, como tudo nela, como a sua natureza e sua aparência. E mesmo depois de ela desaparecer, ele continuou a observar o corredor, sem vontade de voltar ao apartamento vazio.   
- Feliz Natal, Anna. - ele sussurrou, antes de fechar a porta.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh yeah! ^^v 


End file.
